


The Anvil Chorus

by Cerdic519



Series: Brexit And Beyond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Destiel - Freeform, England (Country), F/M, Gretna Green, Happy Ending, Kilts, M/M, Scotland, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean still hasn't collected on his wager... yet.Sequel/Epilogue to The Great Brexit Destiel.





	The Anvil Chorus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiefraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/gifts), [Lochinvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/gifts), [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



Saturday 21st January, 2017

Castiel woke to the sound of the rain beating against the window of his small bed and breakfast, looked at the calendar and groaned. It had been two months since that god-awful night back home, and a certain green-eyed person sleeping next to him was... yup, smirking in his sleep. The shorter man felt no compunction in elbowing his bedmate awake.

“G'way!” Dean muttered.

“We're flying home on Monday”, Castiel said, “and I want to do some more sightseeing now we've seen Sam, Sarah, DJ and, as you call it, The Bump.”

“I've got something planned for today”, Dean yawned.

“But Dean....”

“Or I could get the paper, and we could read in full detail about some inauguration event yesterday?”

Apparently history did repeat itself. Castiel, Dean, a bed.... _and thoughts of murder!_

+~+~+

“We're going the wrong way”, Castiel pointed out as Dean steered their ridiculously large hire car out of the city and onto the open road.

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked.

“Well, we're coming up on a sign that says 'Welcome To Scotland'”, Castiel pointed out.

“Just a short detour”, Dean promised. “You'll find a blindfold in the glove-compartment. Put it on.”

“Are you going to try something?” Castiel asked warily as he extracted the small piece of cloth.

“Not while I'm driving”, Dean promised. “'Sides, it's not too far.”

+~+~+

Castiel had to sit with the blindfold on only for about a quarter of an hour before the SUV rumbled to a halt. It had got colder in that short distance, though thankfully the snow had held off.

“Can I take it off now?” he asked.

“Almost”, Dean said. “Just one thing to do first.”

“What's that?”

“Will you marry me?”

Castiel blinked behind the blindfold. He had frankly been amazed that Dean had held off after that fateful (terrible) night in November; he could still remember the lengthening faces on MSNBC as the evening had turned out very differently to just about everyone's predictions.

“You waited until we got to England before asking me?” he said.

“Take off the blindfold”, Dean said quietly.

“I still don't see why...... oh fuck!”

Castiel was not going to cry. He was not. He was... dammit, he was crying into Dean's shoulder.

“You brought me here?” he almost wailed.

“You said how much you liked it last time we were over here”, Dean said. “So I spoke to Charlie; she said the place is normally booked up at least six months ahead, but she was able to get us in today.”

“But how....?”

“It's Charlie”, Dean grinned. “Best not to ask.”

Castiel stared out of the SUV's huge window in disbelief. They were outside the famous Blacksmith's Shop (1) in Gretna Green, where couples had traditionally been married 'over the anvil' in times past. And Dean, the sort of man to whom 'feelings' was just another word starting with 'f', had brought him here.

“I've got our kilts and stuff in the back”, Dean said, looking suddenly very nervous, “and we go to the registry office first before the smith then blesses our union over the anvil, just like olden times. That is, if you still want me....?”

Castiel shut him up in the most effective way he knew how. Fortunately they had plenty of time before the big event for which Sam and Sarah had arrived as their witnesses, and Sam sent Charlie lots of pics of the happy, sappy couple. Which she then shared with everybody!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Lord Hardwicke's Marriage Act came into effect in England in 1754, stopping men from abducting brides and forcing them into an immediate marriage. But the separate law system in Scotland meant the law did not apply there so Gretna Green (then Graitney), the first village over the Border, became a popular destination for couples, especially after a fast road was opened from London to Scotland in the early 1770s. The loophole was closed in 1856 when Scottish law came into line, but the two forges remain popular to this day.


End file.
